Family Therapy Part Deux
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Sequel to Family Therapy. Part of Blood Siblings. The Odinsons are back for more Family Therapy and this time with their significant others. Slight Kalijah, Rebekah/Thor, and Caroline/Loki.


It's been two years since I worked on anything, _Blood Siblings_ related, but to be honest this little plot bunny has been stuck in my head since I finished _Family Therapy_ over two years ago, but for some reason I never wrote it. Well, here it is better late than never. Hope you enjoy reading about this crazy family as much as I love writing about them.

-Sweet Little Darling

 **Family Therapy Part Deux**

Katerina Odindottir, once known at Katherine Pierce and currently the Goddess of Love and Beauty crossed her arms over her ample chest and let out an annoyed sighed. She couldn't believe that after two years of seeing Dr. Nichols (courtesy of dumbass Stark) they were back to where they had started. Thanks to mother dearest.

As much as Katherine loved her mother, she really could be a little too hopeful. Especially when it came to her whack job of a family. Couldn't her mother see that they were a lost cause? They didn't need a therapist to tell them that. Besides they've been at each other's throats for 2000 years. And hour of therapy wasn't going to change that.

Katherine rubbed her temples as she looked around Dr. Nichols' nicely decorated office. She remembered briefly how last time they had tried family therapy Loki had thrown a couch out of the window and out of the 22nd floor, it had not been pretty and Tony Stark had, had a lot of explaining to do.

"Are you all right?" a voice whispered warmly into her ear.

Katherine turned around and forced a smile as she looked at her on again, off again boyfriend. Elijah Mikaelson. "I'm fine, Elijah." Her older brother (well, she found out he wasn't really her brother, but whatever) Loki snorted.

Katherine glared at him and stuck out her tongue as she looked around the room. There was Dr. Nichols hiding behind his clipboard and looking like he would rather be anywhere else but here, there was her mother with a hopeful face, and there was her father Odin who looked like he had swallowed a lemon. On the chair in front of her was Thor and his very pregnant girlfriend Rebekah Mikaelson who had been turned into a human thanks to Katherine two years ago, and now she was an agent for SHIELD. Seven months ago, she had dropped the news that she was pregnant with Thor's child, apparently the two of them had spent a lot of time together.

Sitting next to Elijah to make things ever more awkward was Loki and his on again off again girlfriend Caroline Forbes. It didn't make things easier that at some point Rebekah had slept with Loki. It was a Salvatore tale all over again.

Katherine looked back at Elijah as she nuzzled against him, unlike her brothers and their destructive relationships Katherine found herself once again in Elijah's loving and protective arms. They had gotten together over a year ago, and they had remained together ever since.

They were currently living in a pretty house in Boston, Katherine would have preferred living in the city, but Elijah hated crowds. Dr. Nichols cleared his throat. "Can someone please answer the question?" he asked with an almost forced smile as he looked around begging someone to talk.

"Um," Caroline said. "What was it?"

"How have all you been coping with all of this," Dr. Nichols said. "You have all coupled up since the last time I saw you and one of you is expecting a baby." He said looking at Bekah's rounded belly. "Everyone must be excited."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Odin and said with an accusatory tone. "He'd not excited."

"I never said such a thing," Odin protested. "I merely said that I wasn't thrilled with the fact that my first grandson was going to be half mortal."

Thor put a protective hand on his almost wife's shoulder (they were going to marry after the baby was born since Rebekah wanted a lavish wedding and look thin in her wedding dress) "Father, we have discussed this many times. I love Rebekah, I do not care if she is mortal. We will raise our child together and happily."

"But Thor," Odin whined. "You are the Prince of Asgard, my blood and you had so many princesses thrown at your feet, to have settled for a mortal, well- "

"Excuse me," Rebekah said looking offended. "I wasn't always a mortal. I once was the daughter of a witch, I was a vampire, my family has been around for centuries, and unlike your other precious princesses I love Thor for who he is," she squeezed his hand. "I love him and frankly I don't give a rat's ass if you approve."

"Now listen young lady- "

Frigga gave Dr. Nichols a do-something look. Dr. Nichols cleared his throat. "Caroline, Loki would you like to add anything to the conversation?"

"Yes."

"No." Loki raised an eyebrow at Caroline. "What do you mean, yes?"

Frigga scolded. "Now Loki don't be rude, let Caroline speak."

"Yes," Odin said sarcastically. "I'm interested in what the little blond is going to say."

Caroline sat up slightly as if she were leading a sorority meeting. "Well, Loki and I have progressed in our relationship slightly even if he is still. . .a little cold." Loki gave a fatigued sighed. "Oh, come on you know what I mean, what I'm trying to say is that you could try being a little bit warmer."

Loki shook his head. "It's not in my nature."

"Yes, Caroline." Katherine taunted. "Besides he has Daddy issues, abandonment issues, violence issues you really know how to pick them."

Loki threw a dagger in her direction and Katherine caught it with ease, drawing a little blood on her finger. "Close."

Dr. Nichols stuttered. "Please no knife throwing." Elijah removed the dagger from Katherine's hand.

"Affection is for the weak and easily feeble, like Thor here," Loki spat. "You know I love you, Caroline. Why do I need to show it in such an elaborate way like Thor fawns all over Rebekah?"

"You could at least try a little harder."

". . .Fine."

Caroline smiled as she pecked him on the cheek. "Good."

"Well, Loki at least you know you're getting sex tonight."

"Katerina, don't be so crude." Elijah scolded.

"I agree." Odin said. "That is no way for a lady to speak."

Katherine snorted, "Who said I was a lady?"

Dr. Nichols interrupted. "Katherine, Elijah what has been going on with you two?"

Katherine chewed on her lip. "Not much, we've been together for a year after Elijah finally left his wolf-slut."

Elijah stiffened when she mentioned Hayley. "We have moved into a lovely townhouse."

"Good, any plans for the future. Marriage? Children?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "I can't have children, but maybe adoption is an option. In the future at least. Marriage definitely."

Katherine interrupted. "Uh, no is not. That is a no on both options."

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked confused.

Katherine sucked in her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she was basically spoon feeding this to Elijah. "I'm saying that I don't want to get married. Ever. Or have kids."

There was an awkward silence. Rebekah broke it up. "Thor, honey. The baby is hungry, perhaps we should- "

"Yes, right away," Thor said glad for a reason to leave. He kissed his mother on the forehead and darted out the door.

Caroline raised an eyebrow as she looked at Loki. "Perhaps we should- "

"You read my mind." Loki said as Caroline quickly said goodbye and darted off the door while Elijah and Katherine still glared at each other. Odin stood up. "Well this was a waste of time," he said looking at his wife. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Hold on," Katherine said. "I'm coming with you. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Katherine hold on, we're not done speaking. Katherine!"

There was an awkward silence until Frigga broke it up with a bright, serene smile and faced Dr. Nichols. "Same time next week?"

"Uh. . .sure."

 **The End**


End file.
